Talk:Hydra
I personally think it resembles a Harrier Jump Jet. FREEMAN 19:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ---- thats because it does. (--GTAddict 14:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) Respawn? Let's say you got 6 Wanted stars in SA. The two Hydras try to kill you, but you kill them. Do more come after you once they're destroyed? Montybrady 04:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they spawn like police helicopters.--'Spaceeinstein' 04:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Like FLIES more like it, and there hard to swat down. They start coming at you on a four star wanted level if you in an aircraft. --Chimpso 04:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. BTW I fly Hydras, and I can swat them better than they can swat me lol. Montybrady 04:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) swatting them is easy. but other people may disagree.(--GTAddict 12:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC)) In all the times I've flown in a hydra jet, I've never been able to get the hover mode off. it's ruined my first impression of the hydra and hover mode is bullshit. also the last time I flown a hydra jet was back in 2007. :You've never bothered to use the '8' ans '2' keys on the numpad? I can't believe that someone has not even bothered to look at the game's controls to figure out something like this. The Hydra is an amazing vehicle, hovering is harder than using a helicopter though. --Thescarydude 19:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::It's harder to get it want it to in hover, but it's slightly easier to control then a Hunter--Allurade Dendra 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) you gotta be kidding me man? the hydra in hover mode has got to be the slowest thing in existence, and because of the hydras shape, it often moves around and crashes into stuff and blows up during VTOL (vertical take off and landing). (--GTAddict 18:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC)) Helicopters are naturally more maneuverable and speedier than a Hydra on hover. The problem with the Hydra is that its flaps still function the same way as it would when you are in normal flight, meaning that its controls are too sensitive at hover that the plane can tilt far too much to sustain a certain height or travel at a speedy horizontal direction. The hover mode isn't tailored for long-distance travel, but rather take-off/landing and easier targeting and weapon discharge. - ZS 18:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) well I knew that. Im just saying, that when in hover mode, its REALLY hard to do vtol. (--GTAddict 06:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) It depends on how well you can execute the VTOL. Some people find it hard, but I for one find it INCREDIBLY easy. It depends on how long you've been playing the game and flying h (years in my case). Montybrady 01:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Countermeasure The game says you can drop countermeasures, but I can seem to do it. I did it one, that was it. Is there a specific time to do so?--Allurade Dendra 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC)--Allurade Dendra 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You mean you can't do it? Sometimes you have to slow down a little, I don't really get why this is though.--Thescarydude 01:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Neat Easter Egg I noticed In case anyone was wondering, the numbers on the tail denote the year of build followed by serial number. The number shown on the example picture means that aircraft was built either in 2007 or 1907, one of which is unlikely and the other impossible with the year the game is supposed to be based. :What? they're just numbers. If we had Harriers in 1907, wow, come WWI, we'd deal a big whoopin'. If a fire truck has 69 on it, it doesn't mean it was made in 1969 (just engine # 69).--Thescarydude 23:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If correct, I think that counts as an oversight on the artists' parts. But don't forget this is a military aircraft, so the serial/numbering systems are different. Gboyers talk 00:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) That's the numbering system the military uses for identification. I'm actually not sure what the civilian sector uses. I imagine it is an oversight by the artists and not anything intentional, just thought I'd point it out. Where did you get that info on the numbering? I have looked up pictures of Harriers and they don't seem to follow that rule here and here.--Thescarydude 18:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm in the Air Force, that's how we number them, but after a two second Google search I came across this and suddenly feel very stupid. Apparently the Navy just counts their aircraft for their serial numbers. Apperance Out of any aircraft in the GTA series,I preffer this in appearence.Does anyone else?dont own the game but my freind doesTheGTAfreighttrain 23:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible Hydra in GTA V? The Hydra in GTA V resembles a AV8B Harrier II, not an an F-35 lighning II. The whole aircraft forawd of the tail resembles the AV8B, looking closely at the hydra in the Trailer you can even see the thrust vectors that the Harrier have on the Hydra. The tail comes from most likely a F-16 and or F-18, as the F-35s tail assembaly is much wider than the GTA V hydras, and the Enginge in the F-35 is set much farther back than the Hydra. SgtByrd 16:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to lay this out very simply. I added the F-35 with the operative word or for a very good reason. It is simply impossible to say that it bears no similarity to said F-35 (due to the single rear engine outlet that the Harrier simply does not possess) while it also bears obvious visual similarities to the Harrier. With the placement of or, there is no need to swing either way and hence creates a balance. Note: From a designer perspective: It's likely that this remake is deemed to be a very modern imagining and hence the use of more recent aircraft would be more appropriate. Kozakuu 03:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I see where you are comming from just because the f-35 is a VTOL modern aircraft does not mean it will be used. The planes bear little resembalance. In addition the AV8B was introduced in 1985, while the f35 will be introduced around 20015/2016 to me its also doubtful that what would use to aircraft introduced 30 years apart.SgtByrd 20:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Recently a possible easter egg was found in Max Payne 3. This "easter egg" was a collage of 5 aircraft pictures (only 3 diffent aircraft were that collage). 2 of these pictures resembled the Samal, the other two are pictures of an aircraft very similar to the one in the trailer. Could this be the topside of the fighter aircraft? Performance of the new Hydra in GTA V What do you think could be the performance of the new Hydra? Could it reach a top speed like its older rendition, or even greater than that, say Mach 1 or 2? ExtremoMania 09:31 December 19, 2011 (UTC) I suggest... Hydra is a plane in GTA SA, in GTA V we don't know if that the plane is named Hydra. Can't you wait until when the GTA V is realesed? I suggest you that when the GTA V will be realesed, whatever if you like or not, we added more pages and stuffs. RomanianFireSnake. The jet in GTA V is obviously not a Hydra. Just saying. There is more than one fighter jet As many have concluded, the Hydra isn't the only fighter jet in the game. There seem to be two distinctive ones: * A Harrier-like fighter that also appears to share some design elements with the F-35 (As stated before in a previous discussion in this same talk page), seen in a few trailers and, like other planes, as a picture in the Max Payne 3 map Tiete River Docks. It appears to have a military camouflage, as shown on the right. Judging by it's Harrier look, it is most likely the Hydra. *A fighter that blends some design elements from an F16 and a F/A18, most likely not a VTOL. It is seen in multiple screenshots and in the two latest gameplay trailers. Since it seems unlikely that they are just "variants" from the same plane (As stated in this page) I created a page for the second one , taking in account the first is most likely the Hydra. Does any mod agree and feels like moving the F16 / FA18 content from this page? What do you guys think? (Henriquedematos (talk) 08:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) : Oh, right, I forgot. I made a logical deduction, that multiple users have already done, and created a new page that will eventually have to be created soon or later, but the game still isn't out, so I shouldn't. How dare I? (Henriquedematos (talk) 13:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) : It seems that the Hydra (VTOL) has the air intakes on the side of the plane and has a black nose. It also appears to have no wingtip rockets, just three rockets underneath the wings. : The Fighter Jet has the body colored nose (gray) has wingtip rockets and the air intakes are underneath the plane. The Fighter Jet also has fueltanks (or bombs?) underneath the wings. Rlctstealth (talk) 23:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Afterburner You can see the afterburner in an screenshot so i think it'll be in the game ;) GTA V Hydra I really think that the so called "Hydra" in GTA V is in fact the P-996 LAZER. The reason I say this is because no one has found proof of the Hydra being in game and any fighter jet that has been found so far is the P-966 LAZER. James1579 (talk) 10:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) GTA V The Hydra is NOT returning, as far as we know, please leave speculation OUT of articles until the release tomorrow. Leo68 (talk) 00:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's information from hacker who discovered the five vehicles before the update,tomorrow you will see,and you will please,stay quiet about the hydra (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC)) That's why I put, As far as we know. Tomorrow we get the Besra fighter, the Swift helicopter, the Mil-Jet airliner and the Coquette Classic. Leo68 (talk) 01:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) It seems that the Hydra will return in the heist dlc. Swedishfalloutpootis (talk) 17:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Speculation Leave Heists speculation until it is released. It it is the jet we've seen in the trailer and screenshots we can put the info onto the page again. It is possible it is a different jet. Examples; before the GTA V release several screenshot vehicles had to be changed because assumptions were made and info had to be taken out of pages: Surfer - everybody assumed this was the Camper and everything was removed Camper - same as above, everybody thought the GTA V Camper was the Journey and again the info had to be moved to another page, it would only cause problems. Like I said, if it is a different vehicle it would need to be changed anyway. Leo68 (talk) 04:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Smells like Dodo and Cargobob again... (talk/ /blog) 13:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::If the vehicle turns out to be named "Hydra" then we'll just merge, no big deal. Frankly I agree with a temporary split as Rockstar is really dumb about naming, as shown in the two examples above. 13:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed. There's way more Rockstar naming issues like the Quad really being a Blazer, the Police Patrol being an Interceptor, the Enforcer as the Police Riot, etc. ( ) 13:37, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::I don't even know why argue about this. It's just 12 more days until the heists are finally released and all this speculation ends once and for all. Patience people. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 13:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::I agree, we should keep them separate until we get its official name, forget about Leaked Info and Speculation. As 558 said, we should be patient and wait till we see what it is called. (talk) | ( ) 14:26, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Just came here to say "I TOLD YA" >:) (talk/ /blog) 19:39, March 5, 2015 (UTC) GTA V I agree with Andre. All DLC vehicles added to Online were also added to story mode. They wouldn't change it. Leo68 (talk) 03:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar have always clearly stated that they treat Online as a seperate title. Every single piece of official information on the Heists Update has specifically only applied to ONLINE mode. There is not 1 piece of credible evidence other than assumption to suggest that any of the content will be made available offline. I'm not saying it wont, and i HOPE that the content is available offline... but there is nothing to support that hope. Not one of the previous DLCs has been advertised as exclusively online the way they have done with the Heists update. smurfy (coms) 03:35, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I think like other DLCs only the vehicles and weapons will be available in story mode and everything else will be in Online (missions, clothes etc.). Story mode is like the vehicle and weapon free trial so you can decide whether you want to buy them Online or not. Leo68 (talk) 03:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Where is the EVIDENCE? For example: Business Update Nothing like that has appeared for the Heists content. smurfy (coms) 03:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) It says there that they are automatically added into story mode, and have subsequently been added to inventories for EVERY subsequent DLC. They wouldn't change it after 10 DLCs. Leo68 (talk) 03:49, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I somewhat agree with Smurfynz this time. Rockstar has released several DLCs adding vehicles into singleplayer garages automatically, however, I doubt Rockstar is gonna give you a free Hydra, Insurgent etc in single player. Those vehicles I believe, if they do appear in Single Player, will only be available by stealing them from Fort Zancudo or the police stations. Like SJWalker said, I believe Rockstar will only give us the Kuruma and Lectro in single player. Plus, this is Rockstar's first GTA Online exclusive DLC, so there's a less likely chance these vehicles and weapons will be available in GTA V. ( ) 03:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Like the Festive Surprise I think it will work this way; PS3/Xbox 360: Planes will spawn in hangars and helicopters will spawn on helipads, and the land vehicle be available from the garages. Weapons will be inserted to inventory and the bonus wall in Ammu-Nation. PS4/Xbox One: Vehicles will be available on websites and weapons will be inserted into inventories. Online: Weapons will be found in Ammu-Nation, and vehicles will be available on websites, but doing the heists may unlock them. We should wait until the release before removing any content. As far as we know they will be added to story mode like the last DLCs. Leo68 (talk) 03:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Like I said, we should wait until the update is released. It's only 4 days. Leo68 (talk) 04:06, March 6, 2015 (UTC) : It's better to wait and remove it than remove now and add everything again and say "sorry, I was wrong". (talk/ /blog) 14:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) leaking info confirmed that the Hydra can be bought in Online free roam, but they didn't say anything about story mode Sorry everyone but I was right... damn it! For once I didn't actually WANT to be right. smurfy (coms) 12:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Now, on this moment, i'm swearing and cursing all of this... (talk/ /blog) 13:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Can confirm what Smurfynz said, none of the vehicles appear in Story Mode. The message that "new vehicles have been added to helipads, garages, hangars" appears, but they don't show up in any of the character's inventories, nor are they purchasable on any of the websites. Just another piece of evidence that Rockstar keeps shafting Story Mode, not adding any of the Online features into it. MasterChief117 (talk) 00:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : Same to me. I downloaded the DLC and nothing is seen here. Also, the most weird glitch is that when loaded a quicksave of Michael standing at the Airport hangar, somehow the hangar misses the default vehicles and put anything unrelated. I mean, in my file, Mike's hangar contains the DLC planes, the Warstock vehicles and a Mallard. After the download, it gives me a Cuban 800, a Luxor and a Titan. What happened? I don't remember purchasing those two first airplanes, removing the Tank and the Crusader. : After that, I've checked Trevor's helipad and I only contains the Swift, the Buzzard and another heli that I'm not sure what is it. The fact is that the game deletes the Maverick and the Cargobob I've purchased previously. Also, the Elitas Travel says that the Frogger is sold out. How it was sold out? : Either is a glitch, or just due to the download being a total fail and appeared as "Incomplete". Note that I downloaded again and it works as normal. Camilo Flores (talk) 01:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Huh? Not sure if i'm blind or the infobox image shows a Hydra with no missiles? I can't figure out. Camilo Flores (talk) 16:21, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The image has been updated, as shown if you click it, however it won't be on display right away. ( ) 16:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hydra & P-996 Should we be able to have the Hydra/Lazer images, even if the Hydra has no missiles? [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:40, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Still waiting here :( -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I really don't understand what you mean... Monk Talk 20:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Top Speed The hydras top speed with wheels up is 175knts as shown on the visor in first person. Larshenrik221 (talk) 16:27, June 7, 2016 (UTC)